jacktheguy5fandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (character)
SpongeBob SquarePants is a funny cartoon character, the most popular cartoon character, and the main protagonist of his own show. He was created by marine bioligist, Stephen Hillenburg. What does he do? SpongeBob is depicted as being an optimistic, cheerful, naive, enthusiastic yellow sea sponge residing in the undersea city of Bikini Bottom alongside an array of anthropomorphic aquatic creatures. He works as a fr cook at the most popular restaurant in the city, the Krusty Krab, to which he is obsessively attached to, and one of his favorite things in the world. At work, SpongeBob's boss is Mr. Eugene H. Krabs, a greedy, miserly crab who shows SpongeBob favor, alongside his ill-tempered, hateful, snobbish next door neighbor named Squidward Tentacles. His favorite hobbies include his occupation, jelly-fishing, karate (albeit at an elementary level, with Sandy Cheeks as his sensei), relentless fandom of superheroes named Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, and blowing bubbles. He is often seen clowning around with his best friend named Patrick Star, who lives on the same street as SpongeBob two doors down. However, SpongeBob's varying intelligence, unlimited optimistic cheer, and irritating behavior often leads him to perceive the outcome of numerous endeavors and the personalities of those around him as happier and sunnier than they often actually are; for instance, he believes that Squidward Tentacles enjoys his company in spite of the fact that he clearly loathes him. A recurring gag in several episodes is SpongeBob's extremely poor "boating" (driving) ability and his repeated failures to pass his road test at Mrs. Puff's Boating School. He lives in an iconic pineapple with his pet snail named Gary. His job SpongeBob works at the Krusty Krab, basically his favorite place in the whole world, as a fry cook. He loves to make Krabby Patties and is also (pretty much only) his favorite food in the whole world, as revealed in the episode "You Don't Know Sponge." His other employer is his neighbor Squidward Tentacles, who gets more annoyed by SpongeBob at work then at home. SpongeBob and Squidwards boss is Mr. Krabs, who is a mean, greedy, and clever crab who likes money and yells at SpongeBob most of the time when Squidward tells Mr. Krabs what happened. SpongeBob makes Krabby Patties which is also his favorite food, which Krabby Patties are the reason the Krusty Krab is the most popular restaurant in Bikini Bottom. Most customers like to go there just for the Krabby Patties that SpongeBob always makes. In one of the SpongeBob episodes, lots of customers are asking Mr. Krabs "Why are your patties dangerous?" Then SpongeBob comes out and says that they are delicious, which makes the customers want to eat them. SpongeBob and Patrick SpongeBob has a dumb best friend names Patrick, a silly, kind, and clever sea-star who lives 2 houses away from SpongeBob (with Squidward's house being in the middle). Patrick likes all the same things that SpongeBob does. They like to annoy Squidward, go jellyfishing, and blow bubbles. Appearance SpongeBob appears normaly as a yellow sea sponge with a white shirt, brown pants, white socks with blue and red stripes on it, black shoes on his feet, and a red tie on his shirt. First appearance SpongeBob made is first ever appearance on the TV on the show's pilot episode, "Help Wanted." His first line was "Todays the big day Gary! Look at me, I'm naked!" Gallery SpongeBob.jpg SpongeBob Walking.jpg|SpongeBob walking in the movie. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Cartoons Category:Characters